The present invention relates to motorcycle accessories, and more particularly to system for alternately permitting opening and closing the exhaust pipes of the motorcycle to operate in a straight-pipe mode or a muffled mode. This opening and closing the muffler bypass results in a variation in the sound, from very loud (a straight pipe sound) to a muffled sound, and any number of intermediate sounds.
The straight pipe noise is created by exhaust gases which rush out the exhaust valves into the exhaust pipe(s) and out the tail pipe having no muffling action. Consequently such sounds are characteristic of what is termed a “straight pipe” exhaust sound. To attain the other sound, a more muffled or controlled sound is created when some or all of the exhaust gases pass through a chamber containing numerous baffles and/or packing of some sort, and thence through the remainder of the exhaust pipe or the tail pipe, resulting in a somewhat or greatly reduced exhaust system noise.
There have been an almost unlimited number of different sounds and noise levels for motorcycle exhausts. However, there has not been a reliable system for readily changing from a relatively loud noise level to a muffled volume in a simple, easy-to-manipulate manner. The places in which such loud level sounds are appropriate may be, for example, on the open road or at the drag races, whereas the muffled exhaust tone may be more appropriate for late night riding, for riding in the inner city, in residential areas, or another place where it is considered objectionable to have an open exhaust, created by a straight pipe or unmuffled escape of exhaust gases.
Of course, the ideal situation is one wherein the rider has a choice to select the muffled or unmuffled sound (or any sound in between) and may accomplish the task of quieting the cycle or of having a less quiet or more quiet exhaust system at the mere touch of a button.
The advantages of the present invention may be best understood when it is realized that, perhaps the most unpleasant image of motorcycling in general arises from the loud, inappropriate noise level occasioned by motorcycles, particularly at night and/or in the inner city, or in residential areas, wherein cycles create a level of noise or sound that is unpleasant at best and intolerable at worst. Such noise-making motorcycles are often associated, rightly or wrongly, with anti-social behavior of various kinds.
Nevertheless, some owners believe that a motorcycle with a straight pipe exhaust (without a muffler) or one with little in the line of a muffler, is able to create higher performance levels. According to the invention, therefore, this loud noise potential may be realized when out in the country, on the open road, or at a drag strip or the like where loud noises are considered acceptable or even attractive.
For the last several years, manufacturers of motorcycles have been equipping their products with mufflers which have been increasingly effective to quit their cycles. This has placed current owners, who would prefer the louder cycles of a few years ago, in a dilemma. These riders could leave the cycles as they come from the factory, and have an unacceptably low noise level, or remove the mufflers, to create an open-pipe sound. However, since the noise level without any muffler would have to be lowered at least some of the time, to avoid tickets and other problems, these riders must resort to installing mufflers although at considerable inconvenience. The present invention allows such owners to have their choice of sound levels at the push of a button.
However, such an owner does not feel that undertaking major mechanical work to install or remove a muffler from his motorcycle is warranted, particularly after using it for perhaps only a short time, or for using it a number of times within a day during which periods of muffling are required or preferred.
Likewise, motorcycle owners do not prefer to dismount and adjust bypass valves or the like on thermally hot motorcycles, or cycles on which installations are necessary to emplace baffles, mufflers, etc.
A much more desirable system would include a remote push-button or switch to effortlessly change between modes, and any number of intermediate positions, thus changing between very loud and highly-muffled sound quickly and with little or no effort.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a noise control system for a motorcycle which has the ability, merely by pushing a button, to change between the noise canceling option of a full muffler and a completely an unmuffled system, as well as any in-between noise level chosen by the operator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system which will operate under the control of the rider in response to the mere pushing of a button.
A further object of the invention is to provide a choice of any degree of muffling that may be chosen by the rider whenever he prefers.
A still further object is to provide such a system which will enable the rider to achieve total control over the exhausts tone provided by his motorcycle without dismounting therefrom.
A further object is to provide a noise control system which operates with the aid of an electric motor.
Another object is to provide a rider-adjustable selection of stages between fully opened and fully muffled, and having the noise level adjustment remain there until changed by the operator.
A further object is to provide a remote opening and closing system which may be readily installed on a motorcycle
A still further object of the invention is to provide a so-called linear actuator wherein the system causes a butterfly or similar valve to open and close, in response to a button or switch which is manually operable.
A further object is to provide system of opening and closing which is may be easily installed and which is very easy to adjust.
Another object is to provide a linear actuator which operates on the principle of a screw threaded device and in which the travel stops are definite and may be adjustable in use.
A still further object is to provide a system using a unique method and apparatus of stopping in open and closed positions at a predetermined point and having positive engagement for stopping yet being freely reversible from both stopped positions.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wire or cable feed mechanism which has an operating screw that is in turn actuated by gear system, preferably a planetary gear system.
Another object is to provide an outer sleeve or housing containing the parts mechanically necessary to operate a noise control mechanism, with the housing being closed at both ends and having only the operating wires or cables extending from one end thereof and electrical wires at the other end.
Another object of the invention is to provide a compact, self-contained arrangement including a reversible DC motor and screw drive system which includes at least one wire carrier with an operator-controlled switch mechanism.
Another object is to provide a wire carrier which rides on a pair of opposed elongated positioning guides and which operates between easily selected, adjustable limits, and is always freely reversible.
Another object is to provide a mechanism which is housed within a one-piece sleeve for isolation from the elements, especially in view of its being mounted on an exterior portion of the motorcycle.